Everything Changes
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: AU: John, Rory, Amy and Clara all have a chance meeting. They become friends and make their way through university. Then, years later, they see each other, after not having seen each other for years, and things happen that just break their hearts and puts them in a state of fear...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: The Doctor is just a man who lives on a regular street with normal people, but when he meets a mysterious girl, everything changes...**

**Chapter 1:**

(flashback type thing, like in the past, in a way if that makes any sense)

John was at the university with his mates from collage. He was just starting there, and had decided to study: maths, further maths, physics and history. He got called to the desk at the front of the room by his name, his real name.

"Jonathon Smith, could you please come to the font?" the lady said. John started going red as he walked to the front with everyone staring at him. He hated his name, and preferred to be called John, but he even hated that too.

"I'm Jonathon Smith," He started, "but I signed up as John."

"Ah, Jonathon," The lady said, ignoring him, "You shall be sharing your room with Rory Williams."

John sighed. He wanted to share with his mate Jack, but no. He had to share with this Rory dude. _He better be cool_ John thought, he had had cool friends before and rather liked the attention. He took his key and started down the hallway to his room.

"Amelia Pond?" he heard the lady call out as he left.

Xxxxxxxx

When he got to his room, he opened the door to reveal and man with a slightly abnormal nose.

"Um...hi, you must be... Jonathon? I'm Rory, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and John took it, "Its John and nice to meet you too." he replied. They let go and each went to their sides of the room.

"So what are you studying then John? I'm studying biology and chemistry because I want to be a nurse." Rory said, his shyness showing. _Great,_ John thought_, he's not cool, and he wants to be a nurse._ "I'm studying maths, physics and history. I want to get a doctorate, then I shall be called the doctor and no one shall have to use my name." Rory looked at him weirdly before carrying on unpacking his stuff. He had a picture of his Dad, his laptop, and book about nursing and some clothes. John saw this stuff and sniggered. He didn't need any of that apart from the clothes, his roommate definitely wasn't going to be useful...

Xxxxxxxx

Amelia walked up to her room, and opened the door. She was to be sharing with some girl called Oswald or something like that. She chose her side of the room, the one with more space of course, and put her stuff down. She looked around and sat on her bed. She heard a small knocking at the door and watched it open, "Hi, I'm Amy, well Amelia but I like to be called Amy,"

"Hello," Came the reply. Amy looked at the girl and noticed her brown locks and be chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Clara, lovely to meet you Amy," Clara gave a shy smile and walked over to her side of the room. She started to unpack her things, a book called "101 Places To See" a picture of a family that didn't look like her own and a picture of her mum and dad. Amy noticed little tears appearing in Clara's eyes as she looked at the picture,

"Hey Clara, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's just, remembering my mum makes me sad I guess," Amy walked over to her and game her a massive hug. She remember her mum telling her something:

"_The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest and the most damaged people are the wisest"_

_Xxxxxxxx_

"RORY! THAT WAS A FUN NIGHT," John said, his voice slurred. He had spent the night in a bar with his mates: Jack, Mickey, Rory and Strax, who was very short. He had gotten a bit drunk whilst there.

"John, common, we need to be quite, everyone else is sleeping,"

"NOOOOOOO! I DON'T CARE!" John shouted back,

"Excuse me, could you please keep it down?" A quiet voice said, almost unable to hear,

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my friend has had a little too much to drink," and on cue, John fell to the floor. Rory heard a muffled laugh coming from the girl who had come out of her dorm,

"Here, let me help you." The girl came over and helped Rory pick the doctor up and carry him to his dorm, "I'm Clara by the way," She said. "Rory" He replied.

Xxxxxxxx

Amy woke up and noticed Clara was missing. She stared to worry. If she had gone out, she couldn't be by herself, she wouldn't cope. Then she heard a door further down the hall way get opened and ran to it,

"Clara!" She said surprised then noticed the man limp between her and another man, who was obviously helping her carry the man on the ground.

"Amy? Are you ok? I was just helping Rory carry... what is his name?" Clara whispered, conscious that everyone else was still asleep.

"Oh, ummm... he's called John." Rory said looking at Amy, "Hi Amy, thats a lovely name by the way,"

"Thanks Rory, not so bad yourself,"

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt you flirting together but John is really heavy and is starting to dribble all over my shoes,"

They both stopped and helped Clara get John to bed. After she did, she said goodbye and left to her room. Amy stayed, talking to Rory.

"So Amy, want to get a drink sometime?" Rory asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't cut him down after he had plucked up the courage to ask her out.

"Yes, of course," Amy said, relived that he finally asked her out. They had only known each other for about a minuet but she believed he was the one, and he the same about her, "We can go out tomorrow if you want?"

Rory nodded, he couldn't wait. Amy left, smiling as he heard John stir and become conscious of what was going on

"Rory and Amy, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g," John said.

_Childish man,_ Rory thought, but he wasn't going to dismiss what John had said that easily...

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: The Doctor is just a man who lives on a regular street with normal people, but when he meets a mysterious girl, everything changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (well sort of in a way because they're not the real characters just characters with the same name and the same sort of personality, oh well) But I do own the story line (sort of)**

**Chapter 2:**

(carried on flashback type thing, like in the past, in a way if that makes any sense)

Rory and Amy were at a bar, both with a drink and were chatting about their days,

"So Rory, how was your day? I had three classes today; I met some new people called Mel, Harold and Donna. I met Mel in Journalism, Harold in Geography and Donna in Fashion." Amy said sweetly,

"Well, I saw your room mate in Biology; I met a few other people too: Rose in Chemistry and Martha and Astrid in General Studies. Their all really nice, but Clara's' a little shy," Rory replied, noticing Amy's growing concern in her eyes, "She always seems to look like she is going to cry and-" he started before studying Amy's face and stopping when she looked at him.

"Clara is hiding a secret, but she doesn't want anyone to know I guess. Oh well, where were we?"

Xxxxxxxx

Clara walked down the hallway and was just about to enter her dorm when she heard a noise coming from Rory's room. She went and stood outside the door and knocked lightly.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, "John, is that you?"

"HELLO!" a voice boomed, as the door opened. "How do you know my na-" he stopped looking at her, he recognised her as the girl who helped Rory carry him, then he remembered, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry about dribbling on your shoes" he said as Clara gave a light laugh, which made John smile.

"It's fine, it made me laugh. Rory told me you name," Clara said answering the question John didn't finish, "Are you alright? I just heard a weird noise,"

"Um, not really. Can you not smell the stench..." John said before running to get the frebreeze that his foster mum had put in his bag and sprayed it around the room, "I hope you like-" he looked at the bottle, "Purple Orchid?" Clara gave another giggle, as she looked at him and shaked her head, _ha, that funny, _she thought, _he is just, oh my stars._

"Right, well, good luck with cleaning that off the floor, it's going to smell for ages, so I don't think Rory will be that happy when he comes in-"

And as if on cue, Rory walked in the room and screwed up his face, "Ewwww, John!"

John hung his head in shame, as he waved goodbye to Clara, "Bye Clara, see you later!" He said as Clara left with Amy to their dorm, "Mate, you really like her don't you?" Rory said, surprising John, "What? No! Never! Well, maybe," Rory gave a smirk and started to clean up the mess on the floor...

Xxxxxxxx

"So," Amy said in a teasing tone, "You and John then? Hmm?" Clara blushed, and turned away. She hadn't felt like this, happy, since her mum died, and her expression dropped into a frown, and she started to cry softly, only just quiet enough so that Amy didn't hear her. Amy noticed Clara's change in mood and went over to her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Amy whispered. But she didn't know what was wrong, not really...

Xxxxxxxx

1 year later:

"Hey Amy, could you pass me some ketchup?" Rory asked his girlfriend, he was still amazed that he could say that, that she was his girlfriend.

"Ew, you actually like that stuff? It's horrible!" She replied, tossing the ketchup in the bin. Rory just looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and she just looked away.

"Fine then _Amelia_," Rory said, remembering how much Amy hated being called Amelia, but before she could say anything, John came hurtling at her with a worried expression on his face,

"It's Clara…"

**Lol sorry, wanted to end it there this time, not many people are reading :( Not very long as well, sorry again**

**Please review :)**


End file.
